horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Maker's End
Maker's End is an ancient ruin location in ''Horizon Zero Dawn, ''located among the mountains far to the north-northwest of the Carja capital of Meridian. The ruin’s name was given by the Oseram tribe. The Oseram scrounger Olin Delverson advised the Nora huntress Aloy to go to the site to get answers as to why the cult known as the Eclipse wanted her dead, as well as her connection to a mysterious Old One she bore a striking resemblance to. The ruin is in fact the remains of the main headquarters of the 21st century robotics and technology corporation Faro Automated Solutions, which was responsible for the creation of the Faro Plague, the army of combat automatons that overran the planet and exterminated all life. There were measures put in place before this happened, designed to restore life to the planet afterward, and subsequent events thereafter which led to the world as it currently exists. Description The ruin consists of the remains of several buildings, most notably a skyscraper that housed the corporation's main offices, including the office of the company's founder, owner, and chairman, Ted Faro, on the top floor. Presentation rooms for the holographic presentation of FAS products are also present in the remains of the tower. Aloy saw presentations for the machines known to the inhabitants of the new world as CorruptorsFAS-ACA3 Scarab (Datapoint), DeathbringersFAS-FSP5 Khopesh (Datapoint)and Metal DevilsFAS-BOR7 Horus (Datapoint), learning of their origins as ancient war machines produced by FAS. There are also several Datapoints present, which Aloy found as she made her way up to Faro's office. These datapoints provide information as to FAS' lack of scruplesRe: Complaint, as well as hints of the Faro Plague.Entangled Waveforms In Faro's office itself, she found datapoints which fully explained the origin of the Faro Plague and its eradication of all life on Earth.Record: 1 Nov 2064 A view of the FAS campus before the Faro Plague can be seen from a Vantage Point on the side of a mountain in the vicinity, left there by Bashar Mati.Faro Automated Solutions (Datapoint) This was the first vantage point Mati left. Collectables In addition to the following, Maker's End also contains a Power Cell located at the top of the ruins, accessible by climbing the yellow handholds before dropping into Ted Faro's Office. Vantage Points * Faro Automated Solutions Datapoints Audio Datapoints *#9 R&D/Lab Retooling *#10 Entangled Waveforms *#11 Regarding The Rumors Hologram Datapoints *#4 FAS-ACA3 Scarab *#5 FAS-FSP5 Khopesh *#6 FAS-BOR7 Horus Text Datapoints - Quest *#6 Reception Log *#7 Re: Complaint *#8 Banda Sea Incident *#9 All Hands on Deck *#10 Spiritual Summit *#11 FAS Campus Log Text Datapoints - World * #63 Odyssey Injustice? * #64 Odyssey Drives Ready * #65 Odyssey to Nowhere Trivia * FAS seems to be set in what the Old Ones called Salt Lake City. Based on Supply SNAFU, History: FAS, Reiker Building?, and the real world location of Shattered Kiln Camp. Gallery Horizon Zero Dawn™_20180220224905.jpg Ted Faro's Office.jpg|Ted Faro's office at the top of the ruin References Category:Ruins Category:Real World Location Info